Sword of Hope: Prologue
By Terrarian Pony Summary: So yeah, young adult mare, Terra Redwind, has had crashed her planet/spaceship into a world unknown to her. She goes on a journey to save Terraria, and figure out why she and her family had been placed on a planet-vessel named "Terraria's Future". (What? A small planet can become a spaceship if you imagine hard enough. Especially in a universe like Terraria.) With some new friends, and her good ol' "Portable AI Companion", she can help Terraria become a better place. Next: Sword of Hope: Episode 1: The crash Story: Sword of Hope Prologue By Terrarian Pony Terraria's Future. It was the greatest, and only... as far as I know... planet-vessel in all of the galaxy. It wasn't too big too be a spaceship, and not too small to be a planet. It had a few features to it that made it so as well. As for being half planet, it had lots of grass, gravity, oxygen, trees, a nice little wooden house on top, some pet slimes, a pond, some gold fish and koi, and I sometimes played around with a slime pony outside. Also stone, dirt, and grass made up 65% percent of Terraria's Future itself. As for being half spaceship, it had a cockpit that was usually just for use of veiwing the outside universe mostly because this very planet-vessel never moves, some motors and engines, as before never really used, a few defense systems that are rarely ever used, and a few metal hallways. The vessel also comes with a "P.A.I.C.", aka "Portable Artificial Inteligence Companion". The P.A.I.C. can determine the status of the planet-vessel, but can't actually control it in any way or form unless the very Pip-Boy it is linked too is plugged into the vessel part of Terraria's Future. (Author's note: Yes, I'm using a Pip-Boy reference... deal with it, 'cause I'm gonna give it an actual crafting recipe as well. Trust me, I promise it's the only Fallout reference I'll make, but it's my favorite part. And who wouldn't want to walk around with one of those on their arm... despite it probably being heavy.) A Pip-Boy, or as some would refer to it as a "Terrain-Gadget", as well as "Terra-Gadge", can be used for many things, like indicating health, mana, weapon and armor quality, inventory, enemies, friendly entities enemy names, friendly names, and two very different maps. The first map is called a "Deep Terrain Map", which will show a two-dimensional map showing what is underneath you, behind you, or on top of you. (Think of the map in Terraria.) The second map is called a "Surface Terrain Map", which will only show you a bird's-eye-veiw of what's on the surface of the land you are currently on. (Think of the map in Minecraft.) Since the Terraria's Future doesn't have many turns and corners, I usually only use the Deep Terrain Map to help myself navigate around the Terraria's Future. I can also listen to radio on the Pip-Boy. Up here there are three channels: Terraria's Weather Network, Terraria Music & News, and Terraria's Future Radio which was just music broadcasted from Terraria's Future itself. Terraria's Weather Network broacasted the weather reports, and weather it was day or night in the planet below called... you guessed it... Terraria. Terraria Music & News was the only source of information I had for knowing what kind of things are going on down in Terraria. Sometimes I interfered with the radio station just her my own voice. It was a fun thing to do when I was bored. Of course when you are the last pony on your planet-vessel... you find it a bit lonely. I had always dreamed of going back to the Terraria. I lived their once, according to my parents. But they're dead now. I'm the last pony. My family were the only ponies who were sent to go into space on the Terraria's Future. It was unfair. Dad died of cancer, and mom died because of an attack that happened a few years ago. Their were martians, and the only reason I survived after mom died, was because she taught me how before we were attacked. I buried them in the dirt layer. I miss them sooo much. But they also taught me how to stay strong, and to talk about my feelings instead of raging out. Fortunately, that's what Ardis was there for. Ardis is my personal Portable Artificial Intelligence Companion. The only friend I have left... besides pet slime pony, but she doesn't count, because she of course can't talk. I loved both of my remaining friends, including Ardis. He was the special AI inside of my awsome blue glasses, with a lightning bolt on both sides. Fortunately, he and I were able to converse with eachother, and have normal conversations. He even has an understanding of my personal emotions. When I cry, he knows I'm sad. When I yell, he knows that I'm angry, or just venting. Even when I'm smiling with tears in my eyes, he knows that I'm still happy, in a sense. If I show positive emotion, he will acknowledge it. If I show negative emotion, he will say anything to make me feel better. He knows what annoys me, and everything that I like. He's the perfect voice to talk to when I have a problem. My name... is Terra. I am a half unicorn, half earth pony mare, which will be explained later, with a green coat, green eyes, and a long two-toned mane that was blue and white, that wraps around my left leg like a snake... not that I know what a snake is. I have a collared, blue jacket, with a bright orange pheonix on the chest. Despite my age, I don't have a cutie mark. I do however, have the ability to mess around with fire magic that comes from my horn. My mother told me that when I was still young, I was foalnapped, and expiremented on by scientists. She said that the ponies who experimented on me, and injected pheonix blood and dragon blood into my veins, which makes me part pony, part pheonix, and part dragon. I didn't seem to mind it though. Afterwards, I was rescued by a group of special military pegasi called that the "S.T.A.R.", aka the "Sky Terraria Armed Republic". I've haven't seen a pegasus before in real life for a long time, but I've seen them in books, and somehow found interest in them more than other earth ponies or unicorns. I wondered if I would ever see a pegasus. I did here of the mare who saved me though, a mare named Starlight Hope. According to mom, she was the President of the S.T.A.R., and all the pegasi that lived in the clouds. But enough of all that, I should get to the story that you are all waiting for now. I was wandering through the halls of Terraria's dream, humming a tune from Terraria Music & News. I pranced into the cockpit, and sat down in front of the controls, putting my hooves on the desk in front of me. "Ardis, has anything changed since yesterday." I said with a touch of glee. My glasses started flashing lights. "Everything is as the way it was before mistress Terra." Ardis had informed me. "Your living quarters are the way you left it. The grass is growing well. The nuclear reactor is still running. And the motors are as immobile as always. Do you need any further assistance?" "How is the slime pony doing?" My slime pony's name was Glory. She seemed to have taken a liking to that name. "Glory is still in good health as always, mistress." Ardis said. I smiled. One of my favorite parts about the Terraria's Future, was that I had a little pet green slime pony that I could play with whenever I want. She doesn't need to eat to survive, but she constantly needs love, just like any other creature. Fortunately, I visit her every three hours. I know, I spoil her, but I just think she's just so cute and squishy. One of the other things I love to do on the Terraria's Future, is to tinker with the scrap metal that's supposed to be used as spare parts. But nothing ever happens, and there is a life times worth of spare part, that I just do whatever. I headed over to my tinkerer's workshop, and got to work. When I was done, I biult myself a toaster. It wasn't an unordinary toaster, but it was mine now. I smiled proudly at my work, squeeing in excitement. So what if I over exaggerate my feelings a lot. It's my life. I then looked to my right, and saw on my workbench, a picture of me, my mom, and dad. My mom was a white unicorn, with red eyes, an orange mane dyed green, and a banana split ice cream with caramel syrup on top, and my dad was a blue earth pony, with a yellow mane, green eyes, and a thunderbolt for a cutie mark. I sniffed, a tear forming in my right eye. I had missed them. They were special to me. I loved them. I put down my tools, and reach my hooves under my glasses to wipe my eyes. "Ardis... I'm going to take a shower." I said, walking towards the bathroom. "Yes mistress. Disabling communication. I will let you know if any hostiles or visiters approach." Ardis said. Although Ardis was a good voice to talk to about my feelings, the shower was my sanctuary. It was where I could go to think about think. I used my magic to turn the shower on before I undressed, so that it would heat up before I got in. I shook myself out of my jacket, and left it on the table where the bathroom sink is, and left my glasses in the same place, even though they, along with my Pip-Boy were water proof. I dared let a tear trickle my cheek before I stepped in the nice... warm shower. "Mom. Dad. Wherever you are... I love you." I began to weep, as hot water poored through my mane. I loved them. It was all I could say. I could only hope they still loved me. Finally, I composed myself. I thought of the happy moments in my life. Smiling, I couldn't recognize what was tear from shower water, but as the water felt warmer, I felt bliss. I closed my eyes, and fantasized me with my mother and father. I was a filly, and they were hugging me. It was a preferably warm hug. I loved it. I was once completely happy. Then I became sad. If I ever lost Ardis, or Glory, I wouldn't know what to do. I think might have even gone insane. I loved fantasizing about my fillyhood. The filly snuggled in her mother's chest, while her father rubbed her mother's cheek. The parents kissing, and the filly jealously asking for a kiss too. The parents smiled, and at the same time, kissed the filly's cheeks as she giggled and blushed from the tickling sensation. I opened my eyes, still smiling, but allowing more tears to slither down my cheeks. I sat there, rubbing the shampoo in my mane, and washing it. I swished my mane around, and then washed my tail and body. I turned off the shower, took a towel, and dried myself off. I looked in the mirror, and smiled at the bueatiful, now clean, young mare that I was. My mane was droopy, but that's only because I was wet of course. I finished drying my mane, wrapped it around my leg, and placed my glasses back over my eyes. "Ardis, enable communiction." I said. "Enabling communication." Ardis said. "Hello mistress Terra. Are you feeling any better?" I smiled. Knowing that Ardis cared for me. That question made me feel a hundred times better. "Yes, thank you Ardis." I told him, and I meant it. But I was still in desperate need for affection, so I decided to go check on Glory. On my way, my horn fell off of my head... again, frustratingly. Remember when I said I was half unicorn, half earth pony? Well see, I was diagnosed with a disability known as Half-Unicorn Syndrome. When my horn is on top of my head I am relatively strong, physically, and I gain magical unicorn abilities. If my horn is removed, I gain even more physical strength, but my horn sucks all the magic back. I picked my horn back up, and placed it back on my head. "Just stay!" I yelled at my horn. Ardis seemed amused at my reaction, and said "I do believe yelling at it will make it stay." I scowled into my glasses, looking up and said "Thank you for your sarcasm, Ardis. But it is very unnecessary." I rolled my eyes as I walked the stairs to the surface. The surface part was a big dome, with a day and night simulator, grass, trees, my wooden house, and of course... my cute little slime pony. She's cute, and all mine, and nopony can say differently. She has a very gentle, and loving personalities. She pounced towards me, and knocked me on my back, snuggling her slimey green face into my chest. "Terra!" she exclaimed as I giggled uncontrollably. "St-stop!" I said. "Hahahahaha! Wait... c-come on... t-too much... haha... too much... hahahaha!" Glory gave my face a big slimey lick, and then licked continuously. She suddenly stopped, standing over me, smiling with her tongue sticking out like puppy... not that I knew what a puppy is. She was a hunk of slime, but she wasn't short of being a real pony neither. I may have treated her like a pet, but I loved her like she was family. I patted the slime pony's head, and hugged her. Glory rubbed her nose against mine, making it all slimey, and I giggled, wiping the slime off my nose. "Glory, you're gonna get your slime gel in my nostrils." I told her, giggling while I said so. Her ears drooped, as she made an apologetic face. "Sorry." she said. I patted her to ensure her she didn't do anything wrong. "It's ok. I know you were just having fun." She smiled again, and pointed a hoof in my direction. "Would like a back rub, Terra?" she asked. I gladly accepted. I removed my jacket again, layed my belly on the grass in a confortable position, and Glory started rubbing all four of her gel-like hooves along my spine, back and forwarth, running in place on my back. I sighed with pleasure as she gently massaged my back. She was always good at this, and I always felt good afterwards. She kept running in place until she got tired, and just plopped herself on my back for a nap. I chuckled, I was kinda tired too. I slowly closed my eyes, and went to sleep. I woke up to Ardis' voice. "Mistress! Mistress! Wake up!" I didn't want to wake. "Ooooh, five more minutes?" I said lazily. "Mistress! We have an intruder! A very large intruder mistress!" My eyes shot open, and I stood up quickly, getting myself back into my jacket. "An intruder? Ardis, why didn't you just say something?" I asked. "I... mistress, it's the Brain of Cthuhlu." He said. "He's trying to get inside Terraria's Future!" I couldn't let that happen. "Where is he Ardis?" I asked, only a little panicked. "He is in front of the cockpit ma'am, he's... oh dear... he's inside the cockpit, now." I panicked even more. I ran straight to the cockpit. Glory was scared, but she followed close behind me. I finally entered the cockpit to see about 30 giant eyeballs looking in my direction, and a humongous pink brain, with tentacles typing on the console. I levitated out my Terra Blade from it's sheath, and cut through two of the eyeballs. I grabbed my sword in hooves and jumped at the brian, swinging the sword in his direction. Donk! My Terra Blade didn't even cut it, didn't dent it. I tried to keep slashing at it, but it took no damage. "Mistress, this is the Brain of Cthulhu." Ardis informed me. "It's minions are the source of it's forcefeild, and you must get rid of them before defeating him." I gritted my teeth. "Well then that's what I'm gonna have to do." I said, slashing my sword at the eyeballs. The giant brain stopped what it was doing and disappeared. It re-appeared right in front of me, and I screamed as one of it's tentacles grabbed me by the neck. It lifted me up against the back wall of the cockpit, and said "I will not let you interfere with my plan." I felt light-headed as the Brain of Cthuhlu had put pressure in his grasp on my through. I felt my eyelids becoming heavy. I saw Glory laying down on the floor, shaking. She was traumatized by the sight of the beast. And then everything stopped. My world went black. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)